


Jours du futur

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Series: Ce genre de jours [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: Y a des jours, comme ça, qui ressembleront à tous les suivants, mais qui, pour le moment, ne ressemblent à aucun de ceux qui les ont précédés.





	Jours du futur

Ce lundi-ci, Molly Hooper se réveillera au XXIVe siècle et se lèvera du pied gauche : les trains glisseront sur l’eau et la médecine légale élucidera les cas de décès étranges chez plusieurs espèces extra-terrestres, mais elle sera toujours amoureuse du même homme inaccessible (et pour cause, il sera mort depuis longtemps).

Ce mardi-ci, le professeur Hooper démontrera brillamment que les progrès de la génétique ne rendront pas sa discipline obsolète et, en remerciement, l’Académie Intergalactique lui proposera de la cloner.

Ce mercredi-ci, Molly vient de fêter ses dix-neuf ans quand elle apprend que ses parents, deux personnalités politiques semi-éminentes de leur petite ville, ne sont pas ses parents biologiques ; elle comprendra que, s’il n’est pas certain que son père ait vraiment étranglé sa mère, il a définitivement sombré du Côté Obscur.

Ce jeudi-ci, Molly se réjouira à la perspective de son premier rendez-vous avec H2N2, un collègue androïde très sympa, mais, manque de bol, les forces de l’ordre, par l’intermédiaire de leurs sous-traitants, auront découvert avant le début de la soirée qu’il est à l’origine de plusieurs virus informatiques létaux pour ses congénères.

Ce vendredi-ci, elle gardera Rosamund, restée dans son parc chez John, grâce à une nouvelle app sur son téléphone portable, capable d’analyser les odeurs, de traduire les cris et les pleurs des bébés et de donner des ordres au robot domestique des Watson ; elle perdra néanmoins beaucoup de temps à expliquer à Sherlock pourquoi elle ne surveillera pas le père de la même manière que l’enfant.

Ce samedi-ci, lorsqu’elle aura été enlevée en même temps que Sherlock Holmes par une bande d’aliens curieux qui, après les avoir téléportés à bord de leur vaisseau, leur ordonneront de faire l’amour en menaçant de punir de mort toute désobéissance, Molly se dira qu’une fois avec Eurus c’était déjà très douloureux, et que deux, ça devenait franchement exagéré.

Ce dimanche-ci, la navette professionnelle de Molly Hooper, blanche et effilée comme une seringue, se posera sur Mercure à minuit moins vingt-cinq, heure locale, avec une demi-heure d’avance sur l’horaire annoncé, car de tout le système solaire, l’inspecteur Lestrade restera le chef de police planétaire avec lequel elle préférera travailler.

**Author's Note:**

> Jour après jour, l’œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et le talent de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue ont façonné "Sherlock".


End file.
